The Cop and the Heiress
by Kieren
Summary: Police officer Inuzuka Kiba becomes a single father after his girlfriend leaves him for another man. He hires a wealthy heiress unknowingly, and the lines between hirer and employee are blurring as he starts to fall for her. AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: I thought I'd just try this out. It's a Kibahina fic, and I must say, it's not very well written or planned. I've been thinking for quite sometime about it, so I decided to write it.

Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, I have to say, make the least appearances in Naruto Shippuuden. So now, Hinata and Kiba are going to take centrestage, with Shino appearing in later chapters. Do not worry, because Uzumaki Naruto will make an appearance too.

I hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and gang's not mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

When Inuzuka Kiba walked in on his girlfriend and caught her in bed with another man in his apartment, he did not blow up.

No, Kiba did not blow up.

All he did was stare at her coolly, and pointed to the door, a single word escaping from his mouth.

"Out."

He was greatly surprised at himself. Perhaps it was because he had a long day at work. He and Akamaru, together with Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, had spent nearly an entire day searching for clues at an abandoned train station, only to find some measly fingerprints (Which would help in the investigations, of course, but the team already discovered that yesterday, damn it).

Exhausted did not even come close to describing how he felt.

And his girlfriend was cheating on him. What a perfect day.

Kiba would have liked to shoot the man in his bed with the .95 caliber he had in his holster, but that would not be very good idea for a police officer with a good reputation. Maybe setting Akamaru on him would be an ideal choice.

Both scrambled to put on their clothes, and the Inuzuka turned away and strode out of the room, to a waiting Akamaru who was growling.

Without moving his body, he directed his voice over his shoulder.

"Take everything you have here. You can find another place to stay."

Miwa had been more than happy to give him the evil eye and collect her things. The man, on the other hand, was out of the door before you could say 'Shoot'. The Inuzuka saw him give Akamaru a frightened glance and smirked.

"I don't care for Kaede. You can have her." The Inuzuka's eyes narrowed at Miwa's words.

"What kind of a _mother_ are you?"

Miwa didn't answer. She strode out of the door and shut it swiftly. It was just as well, because Kiba truly felt his temper rising now.

_Damn it._

How was he going to explain to his daughter that her mother had cheated on her father and she was never going to see her again?

**XXXX**

"Hey darling," Kiba squatted down in the living room of his mother and sister's house so he was as short as Kaede. (That didn't help much because Kiba was way tall.)

He had never used the word 'darling' before, that is, until Kaede came along.

"Daddy!" she threw her arms around Kiba, who smiled into her hair.

Inuzuka Kaede at one year old was very much like her father. She had inherited his brown eyes and hair, and his loud personality as well. (Sometimes, he wondered why she looked so much like him, with no traces of Miwa, (thankfully) that he often thought he had made her himself. Which was a _very_ freaky idea.)

Her smooth dark hair was teased into a single plait, and she had chocolate smears on her shirt.

She squealed at the sight of Akamaru and rushed towards him.

When Kaede was born, Kiba had been greatly worried about her reaction towards the dog and vice versa. Would Akamaru bite her and have hostile feelings towards her for intruding into his relationship with his beloved master?

He'd let the big white dog interact with her when she had turned one, old enough to know that she should not bite his ears, although they did look good. He was a police dog, a K-9 (pronounced like canine), and Kiba knew his dog would often sniff an object properly first before deciding on whether it was dangerous or not. Kaede had chosen that moment to pat him on the head and giggled when his pink tongue came out and licked her. Kaede was Akamaru's best human friend, and she'd always make a beeline for him when she saw Akamaru.

"Akamalu!" Kaede patted him and then turned her full body so she was ready to hug him. The dog barked eagerly.

"Kaede! Don't do that. He's dirty. Daddy's gonna bathe him later, and then, you can hug him. Come here,"

She gave Akamaru a reluctant look and toddled towards Kiba.

"Hey, where's Miwa?"

"Mommy, where?" Kaede asked inquiringly at the same time.

Kiba raised his eyes, and grinned wryly at the figure that loomed over him and Kaede.

"Hey sis."

He turned to Kaede. "Er, mommy's not here at the moment, Kaede. She's got something up."

At the words 'not here', Kaede sniffled. Kiba tensed. _Here we go._

"Hey Kaede, come here. How about drawing another dog for me?" Inuzuka Hana said hurriedly, scooping up her niece.

Kaede nodded and her aunt sat her down on the living room floor to draw.

Kiba followed his sister and sat down on the sofa, with Kaede between his legs and Hana flanking him.

"Okay, where is she?"

"Uh, she's not coming," he said laconically, hoping that Hana was smart enough to know what he meant.

"Thank god."

Her brow creased and eyes widened after a few seconds.

"You kicked-"

"Yeah," he interrupted her quickly. The younger Inuzuka gave her the _not-in-front-of-the-kid_ look.

"I'll tell you all about it later," he muttered from the corner of his mouth as Akamaru trotted over to lie beside Kaede.

**XXXX**

After a full meal and a game of find-the-toy with Akamaru and her father, Kaede had fallen asleep on the couch while the adults sat at the table.

"She was in bed with another man?" Hana asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Kiba said dully, tipping his cup to his lips and draining its contents.

"Outrageous!" Inuzuka Tsume said, slapping both palms to the table and standing up, so that her chair slid backwards and gave out a loud screech. Kiba winced.

"Shh!" Hana warned. "Kaede's asleep on the couch."

Tsume sat down quickly and glanced at the sleeping child.

"Okay," she said, her voice turned down a notch.

"Did you give the guy a good beating, or did you roar at him and shoot him in the head?" His older sister joked.

"I did neither. I just threw her and her things out."

"That's very unlike you. But good job," Tsume said. She rubbed her cheek, which like Kiba's and Hana's, were both covered with a long and red inverted triangle.

Hana sighed. "She's a mother and she does this at your house."

Kiba ran a hand through his dark hair. "Well, we've been together for only a year. I guess she had the itch even before seven years," he joked.

Hana rolled her eyes.

"Is there anyone who's going to look after Kaede while you're at work?" Hana asked, touching his arm.

"Obviously not. With _her_ not around, what do you think?"

"Kiba, I can go over-"

"No, that's not a good idea." He said, his dark eyes trained on his sister. "The animals need you there. Even if you act as babysitter tomorrow, it won't stand for long term."

She had to agree.

Hana was well known as a veterinarian throughout the city, and her clinic was always bustling with activity. Kiba used to help her there when he was a teenager.

His sister looked at him, surprise etched in her brown orbs. Kiba usually took a day at a time, but now, he was thinking a few steps ahead instead.

_It's because he has a daughter,_ she thought smiling and glancing at the couch where a small figure slept.

"You know," Tsume said, slowly. "You can call a babysitter."

"I don't really trust them."

"Are you telling me that you want to resign as a police officer and take care of Kaede every freaking day? Then who will be the breadwinner?" Tsume snapped.

"I didn't say you couldn't call one." Kiba said tonelessly.

"Good. I'll ring one up and give her a dry run tomorrow. What time are you leaving for work?"

His forehead creased. "I have to go to Konoha Police HQ later. I'm afraid Kaede's going to stay over here."

"Kiba, you better spend some time with Kaede. If you keep up the late night investigations, she's going to be upset at the disappearance of her daddy." Hana said sharply.

"I know, I know. I plan to do that tomorrow. Tomorrow's a weekend right?" he asked blearily.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm bringing the baby sitter round tomorrow. I'll bring Kaede along, so just come straight to your apartment after work."

"Aa."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is where the chapter officially starts...

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**.**

**

* * *

**

_The Cop and the Heiress_

* * *

**One**

Hyuuga Hinata's first impression of Inuzuka Tsume was 'rough'. She had a rough voice, spiky hair (that _rough_ hairstyle seem fitting on Tsume), and red tattoos on her cheeks.

But she was really nice. And Inuzuka Kaede was very sweet.

She glanced down at the toddler who was gripping her hand and smiled.

Kaede had been shy and a little afraid of her when her grandmother introduced her babysitter cum housekeeper. She'd warmed up to her when Hinata picked up a paper with a hastily drawn dog on it and commented that the dog was very cute.

The young girl proceeded to tell her that her daddy kept a very large dog at home and that he was very 'fwendly'. Hinata was not really afraid of dogs, and that surprised her hirer very much.

"But you _look_ afraid of them!" she had exclaimed and then roared with laughter and agreed when Hinata said that she must have an affinity with dogs.

"I just seem to feel at ease around them," she confessed.

"Excellent then. I am sure you will not have any trouble with Akamaru." Tsume said, nodding as she unlocked the door to an apartment.

Inuzuka Kiba was not very messy, she'd observed as they stepped through the threshold.

"Don't be fooled by the looks of the apartment, my dear," Tsume said as she held the door open for Hinata and Kaede to enter. "Kiba rarely comes home to sleep."

Hinata nodded. Kiba was a police officer, as heard from Inuzuka-san, so she would be 'very safe' when around him. For the umpteenth time, Hinata wondered what he looked like.

The apartment was fairly small, and from the kitchen window, you could see Konoha's Police Headquarters. That, Tsume pointed out, was where Kiba often reported for work.

"He's currently investigating an assault case." Tsume had solemnly explained.

"Daddy's a gweat police," Kaede suddenly said and Hinata could not help but smile.

"Yes, of course," her grandmother patted her on the head.

They entered a bedroom, which Hinata presumed, was the master bedroom. It was fairly empty, with a king-sized bed and a night table with a light stand on it.

On the left of the bed was a wardrobe and on the right were windows, allowing natural light to stream in.

The room was neat except for the crumpled bed sheets. Tsume pursed her lips at the sight of it and Hinata wondered if she was displeased.

"This is Kiba's bedroom," she said after awhile. Hinata nodded and spared another glance.

Tsume's mouth was tight, but she did not look angry.

Kaede let go of her hand and ran to a door Hinata had not noticed on the right.

"Kaede's room!" she said proudly.

Tsume's face cracked into a smile and she opened the door.

"This leads to Kaede's room, which is next door." They entered the adjacent room.

It was painted in pale yellow, and somehow or other, it gave Hinata a feeling of assurance.

A bed was tucked at corner, and beside it was a chest of drawers, with a nightstand as well. A little further away was a light blue plastic table, and crayons and color pencils were scattered over it. On a small chair meant for Kaede sat a scruffy dog and on another, sat a monkey.

Beside a white door was another larger chest of drawers, this time in light green. Hinata assumed that that was where Kaede stored her clothes. The room showed no signs of anything girly, and it was simple, but the young girl was no less very happy with it.

"It's a very nice room, Kaede," Hinata commented and Kaede nodded happily.

The sound of the front door opening and closing reached their ears and Kaede sprinted out of the room.

"DADDY!!"

"Heyhey! Kaede!" a strong voice was heard and then giggling followed. Hinata twisted her hands nervously.

"Mum, are you-"

At the entrance of the door stood a tall man. He was darkly tanned and his long, muscled arms were around Kaede. The toddler was gripping the black t-shirt he wore, complete with jeans. Like Tsume, red triangular tattoos adorned his cheeks.

His dark hair was slightly flat and messy, some of it falling into brown eyes. They were purely brown and very clear, and if you peered hard enough, you could see your reflection in his eyes.

He looked good.

Really good.

Good enough to make her faint.

Good enough to-_Stop it,_ she warned herself.

The man whom she presumed was Inuzuka Kiba made eye contact with her.

He stared at her.

She nearly gulped. His eyes were the exact replicas of Kaede's, brown, like melted chocolate.

Oh god, melted chocolate…

There was something in his brown eyes that told her he had seen white eyes like hers before.

"Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?"

Hell, even his voice sounded good.

"Uh," Hinata said clearing her throat, startled at the mention of her older cousin's name. "I'm his cousin."

"Much as I thought," he said, grinning. "I thought you were his sister or something,"

Hinata smiled. "You know Neji nii san?"

"Heck yeah. We are on the same team for now, that is. Brilliant guy."

The Hyuuga smiled again. Neji excelled in almost everything he did, including the attraction of females.

Tsume cleared her throat.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata," she said, gesturing at the female.

"Inuzuka-" He started.

"Kiba," she supplied.

"Yeah," he grinned.

XXXX

Hell, the way this Hinata person had said his name, he thought he'd died from the niceness of it. Neither did he know that his name could be pronounced like _that_.

He placed Kaede down, and was acutely aware of her presence.

"Kaede, why don't you do play with Akamaru? He's clean now,"

"Okay!!"

At the mention of Akamaru, a large white dog sidled in, hackles rising as he eyed Hinata.

Kiba immediately stood in front of Hinata.

"Hey big guy, no biting. Just sniffing, okay? She's a friend."

"Are you afraid of dogs?" Kiba asked over his shoulder.

"No. Not really," the Hyuuga said, eyes on Akamaru. Her knees were shaking, not from the presence of the dog, but of the man standing with his back to her.

He, like Tsume, looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The Inuzuka bent down and gripped Akamaru by his collar.

The dog sniffed eagerly and wagged his tail.

"Ha! He likes you," Kiba said as he released the collar and Akamaru barked joyfully.

"Okay, he wants to give you a lick," Kiba said, kneeling down as Kaede laid her head on his body.

Wide eyed, Hinata squatted down gingerly and held out her hand.

Akamaru's wet, and pink tongue came out, and he licked her hand.

Hinata grinned shyly and removed her hand quickly. She patted Akamaru lightly on his head and the dog wagged his tail.

"You know, I thought you would go 'ew'…" Kiba said, grinning at her. Tsume chuckled.

"She says she's at ease around dogs."

"Really? That's good! Kaede, bring Akamaru out please."

The dark haired girl pulled Akamaru by the collar and led him out.

"Akamaru's okay with Kaede," Kiba reassured her as she started after the girl.

Hinata nodded.

"Mum, I'll take it from here," he said, turning to his mother. "Oh yeah, Anko needs you and the Haimaru Sankyodai. To sniff out some drugs,"

"Gotcha," the older woman nodded.

"Bye, Hinata," Tsume waved.

She waved back in greeting.

"Is Tsume-san an officer too?" Hinata asked after they had seen her out.

"I suppose you can call her that. She's with PDU, like me. Police Dog Unit," he explained.

"Oh, and Akamaru's a K-9?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" he asked. Heck, he was going to get a lot of surprises around this woman.

_Very attractive and smart._

_Ah, just shut up._

"Oh, I've seen them before."

"I see," Kiba nodded.

Kaede toddled past Hinata and placed a plastic tomato toy under a chair in the dining area.

She went back to Akamaru and patted him.

The big dog trotted solemnly to the tomato, picked it up in its mouth, trotted back to Kaede and deposited it at her feet.

"I taught her how to play that game," Kiba remarked dryly, leaning against the wall as Kaede laughed and Akamaru barked.

"Does Akamaru sniff out things all the time like this?"

"Yeah. Like clues, drugs and bombs, you name it. We just settled a case at HQ. So Akamaru and I are going back to the airport for real work. We were initially from the airport security," he explained.

Hinata nodded, her long ponytail bouncing.

"So, do you baby-sit all the time?"

"Oh, not really," Hinata started. "I work at Yamanaka's flower shop if I don't baby-sit."

Something at the back of her mind told her to tell Kiba about what she was initially doing-helping her father out with Hyuuga Corporations, the largest arms supplier in Konoha.

"Yamanaka…" Kiba said, as though weighing it. "Aha! Yamanaka Ino."

It was Hinata's moment of surprise now. "You know her?"

"Yeah…her dad, Inochi, is the boss of the shop, right? Ino often works undercover though." Kiba said, scratching his chin.

"She'll pop by if she has the time," Hinata said.

Silence reign and Hinata fidgeted a little.

"If I may ask," she begin softly, "Does Kaede miss her mother?"

Inuzuka Tsume had mentioned briefly that Kiba had an ex girlfriend.

She felt Kiba's eyes on her.

"She," he begin, voice tight. "Her mother," he corrected, but did not continue.

"It's alright-"

"She cheated on me," he interrupted her. If Hinata dared to look up, she would see that his brown eyes were blazing.

Hinata's eyes went back to Kaede, who was pressing the tomato so that air came out of it. The young girl giggled.

Hinata nodded and placed a hand on his bare arm without really thinking.

"It's okay,"

The Inuzuka turned his gaze on her and averted his eyes.

_It's not okay. _

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: There's a bit of father and daughter bonding (aka sweet stuff) in here...I'm having a bad hair day, but I'm still gonna laugh. Haha!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine.

* * *

**Two **

"Kaede, you wanna go to the zoo?"

After raiding the refrigerator for snacks, they'd finally settled for the sushi which

Kiba and Kaede had made. Hinata was fairly surprised (again) that he would be able to make them, much less cook.

They tasted good, Hinata had to admit.

She smiled as she heard Kaede shout, "YES! YES!"

Hinata rid the last plate of soapsuds with water and stacked it neatly back into a metal rack just as Kiba entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, Hinata,"

"You're welcome," she smiled as Kaede squirmed and reached for Hinata.

If someone were to step through the door of the apartment now and witness this scene, he would have sworn that they were a family.

The Hyuuga wiped her hands on a cloth and Kiba let her have hold on Kaede.

"She's heavy," the Inuzuka chuckled.

"No!!" Kaede protested. "Not heavy!"

"You're not," Hinata said smiling as the girl flung her arms around her neck and buried her face into her neck.

Kiba grinned mischievously. "Whoops, I made someone angry!"

He slipped behind Hinata and booed Kaede, who shrieked.

Hinata laughed and place a squirming Kaede on the ground as Kiba attempted to catch her.

Kaede hid behind Hinata as Kiba lunged for his daughter.

"Daddy can't catch me!!"

"Who says?" Kiba taunted. He pretended to grab her and Kaede shrieked some more.

"Hinata nee chan!"

Laughing, the Hyuuga attempted to bat away Kiba while Kaede remained in her shadow.

When the Inuzuka finally caught her, she screamed and laughed at the same time, burying herself in her father's shirt.

"I caught you!" Kiba said, tickling her. The young Inuzuka grinned and giggled.

"Okay, let's go get your sandals," Kiba led the way while Hinata followed.

Judging by the white long sleeved shirt under a green shirt complete with a girl trousers, Inuzuka Kaede was not used to girly dresses.

Her hair was coming out of the plait Hana had tied for her yesterday. Hinata decided that she would need to retie it for her later.

Kaede took the sandals from her father and tired to put them on without much success, while Akamaru appeared behind the child, nosing her sandals.

"You do it like this," Kiba said, helping her with the strap. "See? Now try the other one,"

Kaede attempted to put the left one on, and succeeded.

"Smart girl," he said, scooping her up again. "Hey, Hinata, come along. You're not going to stay here with Akamaru," he joked.

She blushed and slipped on her own sandals.

"I'll take the bag," she offered, indicating the dark blue bag hanging off Kiba's right shoulder,

"No, it's okay, really," the Inuzuka said. "I can manage," he reassured her.

"Okay,"

Kiba ruffled Akamaru's fur and told the dog that he would be back as soon as possible.

He put Kaede down much to her chagrin, but when she saw Hinata's hand, she made a grab for it and hung to it on the way to the Inuzuka's Jeep in the carpark.

He and Hinata decided she would sit at the back with Kaede. She could help Kiba keep an eye on Kaede then.

"Hands and legs in the car, not outside," Kiba instructed to his daughter as he buckled her up.

"Okay," Kaede said.

Hinata smiled and strapped her seatbelt on.

"Kaede, let Hinata nee chan plait your hair," Hinata said, leaning closer.

"Okay!" the girl turned and Hinata undid her hair first, smoothing the dark brown tresses.

"You have very smooth hair,"

Kaede giggled. "Thank you,"

"You have nice hair too," Kiba commented, grinning at her in the rearview mirror.

Hinata did not know whether she had heard clearly or not, but blushed and concentrated on Kaede's plait.

"Daddy," Kaede called suddenly.

"Hmm?" The Inuzuka asked as he made a turn.

"Why isn't mummy here?"

Hinata saw the dark haired man visibly tensed.

"She- She doesn't-"

"She's busy," Hinata said softly, loud enough for the Inuzuka to hear.

"Yeah," Kiba said, relaxing. "She won't be able to join us now,"

Kaede sniffled. The Inzuka gripped the steering wheel. If Kaede was going to cry, he hoped Hinata wouldn't freak out.

"Look Kaede, there's the zoo," Hinata said gently as she pointed out the colourful sign on the highway.

"Oooh! There's the zoo! Daddy, did you see that?"

"Yes darling," Kiba said, grinning at her through the rearview mirror.

Hinata glanced at Kiba as she proceeded to tie Kaede's hair. This was the first time she had heard him call darling. And it sounded _very_ interesting.

Kiba managed to find a parking lot and inched the jeep into it. He bought the tickets with Hinata beside him, carrying Kaede, when the teenager serving them presented the four slips of paper, and a pencil with a brown bear atop it, uttering one sentence that caused both adults to blush furiously.

"Here, this is for your kid," he said to Hinata.

She started and her pale eyes widened.

"Uh, thanks," Even in an embarrassing moment, Hinata still did not forget her manners.

A second later, Kiba mimicked what Hinata had said, cheeks still pink.

Kaede, unknown to the embarrassment her father and baby sitter were suffering, waved the pencil around happily.

_That's the most awkward moment. Ever._ He grimaced at the teenager's words.

**XXXX**

"Why don't you keep that in your bag, Kaede?" Hinata asked, indicating the small dark blue bag on her shoulders Kiba had previously taken.

"Okay," she agreed.

The Hyuuga help her tuck the pencil away and Kaede took hold of Kiba's hand.

The Inuzuka smiled down at his daughter.

"Did you say thank you to Hinata for plaiting your hair?" Kiba asked, tugging her hand.

"Yes, yes!"

"Good girl. Thanks, Hinata,"

He shot a grin at Hinata who blushed and nodded.

**XXXX**

Their 'excursion' at the zoo was okay, unless you had to count the time when Kaede wasn't feeling well and threw up over the front of Kiba's shirt without warning.

The Inuzuka told Hinata that he'd come back with soiled clothes many times before, no harm done.

They'd gotten home with a sleepy Kaede, who after a shower and change of clothes fell fast asleep in her bed, with Akamaru at the foot of her bed.

Kiba shut the door to Kaede's room quietly, scrunching up his nose in the process.

"Man, I stink," he said, and Hinata laughed.

"Go get changed," she urged him.

"Yeah. Hey Hinata, you can leave now if you want to. Kaede's asleep already."

"If it is fine with you," she said hesitantly.

He nodded. "No worries,"

"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye."

Kiba grinned as he shut the door.

_And I thought I would get an old woman as home keeper._

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Kaede means maple by the way. And I made Kiba veer off the traditional methods of naming kids in the Inuzuka clan after body parts of a dog. Also, there will be slight Nejiten moments...like I said, slightly. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters of Naruto do not belong to me.

**

* * *

Three **

When Hinata entered the Inuzuka apartment in the morning, the first thing she heard was a loud shout of "Hinata nee chan!!" and something small launched herself at the newcomer.

"Hello Kaede," she said, smoothing Kaede's hair and smiled.

She looked up and tucked a stray strand of dark inky hair behind her ear.

Her eyes met Kiba's dark ones, a grin forming on his face.

"Hey," he said, jamming his hands into the pocket of his jeans while making his way toward her. This time, he was wearing a white t-shirt and she pretended she could not see the outline of his muscles.

"Hey," she said, her heart picking up speed.

"It's only the second day and she's getting attached to you," he said grinning.

"Yeah," she blushed and took Kaede's hand.

"Join us for breakfast?"

"Oh, it's alright. I ate mine already."

"Okay. I'm running late here," he said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Hinata nodded.

"Daddy! Don't go!" Kaede wailed. She left Hinata and rushed to the other side.

Kiba bent down and touched the top of her head.

"If I don't go, the bad guys will escape. Do you want that, Kaede?"

The young girl thought for a moment.

"No,"

"Good. I promise I'll come back early so I can read you a story, okay?"

"Okay!"

He stood up as Kaede toddled off, and grinned at Hinata.

"That always works." He said, watching her enter her room.

"Oh yeah, Kaede always has her lunch at one. There are two sets of bento box, so you won't miss out on lunch too. And my phone number is written on a paper stuck on the fridge. If there's anything you can't handle, feel free to call me."

"Hai,"

"Akamaru, come here," he motioned for the big dog.

Hinata noticed that the white dog had a thick blue cloth around his body, which bore the yellow words, 'I'm working, please do not touch me.' Beside it was a paw.

He attached a leash to the dog and glanced up at her, smiling.

"See ya, Hinata,"

"Yeah, goodbye."

She patted Akamaru and the dog rubbed his head against her jeans-clad leg.

After Kiba had left, Hinata entered Kaede's room and found her drawing (as usual) and humming to herself.

Good, she was occupied.

She cleared the table of its plates and washed them, stocking them into their respective places.

"Hinata nee chan!"

The Hyuuga immediately hurried out of the kitchen and found Kaede squatting at the coffee table, no injuries evident but a newspaper draped across her knees.

"Hinata nee chan! Mummy!"

Curiously, she made her way to Kaede's side and squatted as she passed the newspaper to Hinata.

Splashed across the front page was very good looking man with dark hair. Hanging on his arm was an equally beautiful woman, with long glossy light brown hair. She was smiling at him.

Her pellucid eyes moved down and eight words sprang out.

_The ambassador for Kirigakure and an unidentified person…_

Her forehead creased.

"This, this woman is your mother?" Hinata asked, pointing to the woman.

Kaede nodded eagerly.

"Uh huh. I miss," she said, pointing at the woman.

Hinata smiled nervously.

So this is Kiba's girlfriend and Kaede's mother…she's gorgeous… 

She wondered if Kiba knew about it though. But he didn't look uptight or upset and Kaede had just realized that this woman on the newspaper was her mother.

The child stared at her mother for a while.

She wondered how Kiba would take this.

**XXXX**

After having their lunch, Kaede presented the picture of a gray hound to Hinata. This girl had a lack for drawing any kind of dog in many positions.

"Thank you," she said warmly. "It's lovely."

Kaede beamed.

She joined the younger girl for a game of tic tac toe (she'd let Kaede win) and then Kaede decided that she wanted to read a book.

Hinata settled on the couch with her and read her the whole (it was not very thick, thankfully) book.

By the time she'd finished reading aloud, she noticed that Kaede had grown very warm and sleepy.

She felt her forehead, and was shocked to feel the heat on Kaede's forehead.

Fever? Her first thought was to call Kiba. Iie, he's at work. 

She did some quick thinking and then ran to Kaede's room and opened the green drawer. At the first one, she found a couple of handkerchiefs and grabbed one.

She wet it and folded it into a rectangle and placed it on Kaede's forehead. The latter winced and tried to remove it.

"Kaede, don't remove it," the Hyuuga stroked her hair as the girl shivered.

Hinata gathered Kaede in her arms and laid her down in her bed, tucking her under the covers carefully.

The Hyuuga then went in search for a thermometer.

She managed to find one in a cabinet in the kitchen and rinsed the tip lightly and dried it.

Hinata had a hard time inserting the thermometer into the girl's mouth, but succeeded and she waited for a while before it started beeping.

She pulled it out gently and glanced at it.

Thirty-eight point one. Definitely a fever.

She removed the cloth and rinsed it again, squeezing it dry before folding it into the neat rectangle again and placed it on Kaede's forehead. She stroked her hair and watched Kaede.

And then she uttered a word, which made Hinata swallow hard.

"Kaa-san…"

Hinata's mother died of childbirth when she gave birth to Hanabi, her younger sister. Hinata had never told anyone this, (and it was expected) but she'd missed her mother since the day she passed away. She wasn't resentful toward Hanabi and neither was her father, who brought them up single handedly.

Hyuuga Hiashi brought his daughters up in very strict way and he did not falter either when his twin brother and wife died from an accident, leaving a certain Hyuuga Neji in Hiashi's hands. Thankfully, the male was a prodigy, and he gave no trouble to Hiashi when he was under the care of him. Hanabi, Neji and she had one thing in common: the loss of a mother's love and warmth.

So why was it when this woman, who had such an adorable child and loving husband, could leave them for another man?

"Kaa-san…" Kaede called out again.

"It's alright, Kaede," she whispered, holding the girl's warm hand.

She managed to get the thermometer in Kaede's mouth again, and this time, it had gone down to thirty-seven point eight.

Hinata breathed again. She flipped the cloth over so that the cooler side lay on Kaede's forehead. The Inuzuka slept on.

She glanced at the digital clock in Kaede's room. Four forty-five.

_Time flies._

She left Kaede's room and raided the fridge. There wasn't anything left for Kiba and Kaede to have as dinner.

She checked on Kaede (still sleeping) and glanced at the clock. Two more hours until Kiba returned.

There was plenty of time.

**XXXX**

Kiba knew something was wrong the moment he stepped though the door and shut it silently. He wasn't a cop for nothing. He released Akamaru from his leash and glanced at the canine. He was completely at ease, stretching himself and yawning slightly.

_Akamaru doesn't sense any danger…_

It was too quiet. Kaede was always noisy. He strode swiftly and noiselessly to her room.

The scene that met him surprised him so much he just gawked.

An empty bowl and a spoon were on the night table and Hinata had Kaede on her lap, a storybook on Kaede's lap.

He didn't know that his heart could do this, but it _melted_.

Melted. Just like that. Melted after a freaking _second_.

Suddenly, as though she knew that she was being watched, Hinata lifted her head.

Kiba stared at her. She stared back.

"Daddy!"

Kaede didn't run towards him, but just smiled at him sleepily from Hinata's lap and waved.

As though shaken from a reverie, Hinata immediately carried Kaede and crawled out of her bed, tucking the child back into the bed.

"She had a fever," Hinata said, glancing at the girl.

"What?" the Inuzuka started towards her. "Are you okay, Kaede?" he touched her forehead.

It was just a little warm.

"Yes daddy,"

"Her temperature is thirty seven point five. It dropped a few hours ago; she's much better." Hinata reassured him, sounding very much like a nurse.

Kiba blew out some air.

"Good,"

He watched Kaede flipped through the book and realized that Hinata must have been the one who brought down her temperature. _Duh_.

"Thank you." He said, as they exited Kaede's room.

She raised her eyes and blushed.

"It was nothing, really. Oh, there's some food if you like-"

Kiba was tired of surprises already. But he just gaped at her.

"You made _dinner_?"

"Yeah, well, I figured you wouldn't have time to buy dinner if you wanted to take care of Kaede, so I made dinner." She blushed again.

He crossed her arms and surveyed her, grinning slightly.

"You're incredible, Hinata,"

He really like the way she blushed.

**XXXX**

"You call this some food huh?" he asked, staring at the large bento box before him.

"Uh, yeah," Hinata said, twisting her fingers.

"I was just kidding," he said, grinning at the way she stood nervously. His hand brushed against hers as he lifted it to run a hand through his hair.

She might as well have been electrocuted.

_Kami, is this what it feels like when he touches?_

She was losing it, seriously.

It seemed that Kiba was losing it too.

He let his hand drop awkwardly, and stared at his dinner.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"Oh, yes."

"Oh, okay."

Hinata remembered something.

"Kiba," she started. "There's something I need to show you,"

"I know," he interrupted her, eyes on the bento box. "Miwa. My ex-girlfriend. On the newspaper."

"Yeah, on the newspapers," she trailed off. She couldn't think of what to say, so she settled for "Enjoy your dinner, Kiba."

He sent her home in his jeep that evening.

She did _cook_ dinner for him after all.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you, Troublesome Temari, for reviewing. I appreciate that. (You were the first..LOL!) Hinata learns more about Kiba and Kiba makes a decision in this chapter. Oh yeah, when you're reading the fic, you'll realise that Kaede is always drawing. That's my flaw in this fic. I don't know what to make her do while she has the free time. I'll go try and think about it.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Four **

Hinata came to Kiba's apartment nearly everyday, and by the end of two weeks, she (more or less) knew what father and daughter's personalities were like and what they dislike or like.

Kiba liked mostly hard and chewy food (he detested things which could not be chewed), and the Hyuuga somehow connected that and his red fang tattoos with dogs. She sensed that he could be pretty hot headed when he wanted to and was more of a thinking after action guy.

Kaede, having lived most of her life with her father, was more of a tomboy than a girly girl. She hated dresses, the colour all girls liked, pink, and preferred female trousers or shorts, complete with a t-shirt. The only thing girly about her was her brown eyes and her long dark hair. She adored dogs, like her father, and shared a close bond with Akamaru.

Kaede's preference of food was more on the soft side, unlike her father. She was always energetic, and she could be shy when around strangers. However, she was very friendly with those she knew, (the librarian and the old woman who had a shop down the road) and never hesitated to wave or say a greeting.

Hinata did not forget the large canine, who now often ran to greet her with a loud bark when she stepped through the door. He joined the Inuzukas (and Hyuuga, sometimes, if she stayed back to eat with them) at the table and sat obediently on his hind legs.

Akamaru was a (unbelievably) pretty neat eater, and only little bits of dog food got out of his bowl. Hinata could not believe her eyes at first, but Kiba just grinned and said he started training the large white dog since he was born. Hinata could not really describe Akamaru as a large dog. He was _enormous_. Gigantic. His height reached Hinata's waist, and his ears were way long. Kaede could even ride him.

Kiba could probably sit on his back, although the older Inuzuka seemed heavier.

On weekends in the afternoon, Kiba would head to the gym and return a few hours later sweating profusely and looking hot. Literally.

A problem was surfacing however. She was usually down to earth and realistic, but she found herself getting dreamy. She would imagine what it was like to have the Inuzuka as a date, and get totally lost in it. This small little problem occurred in every normal woman, but she wasn't always conjuring up fantasy dreams whenever she met men.

This made her feel weak.

She didn't like to feel weak. Really. Although she was.

"I was a basketballer, yeah," Kiba said scratching his chin. The Hyuuga had asked him what he did as extra activity in high school.

"Oh," she said. "Did you date the cheerleaders?"

Kiba looked surprised.

"How did you know?"

Hinata laughed. "It's like a high school tradition, Kiba,"

"I guess," he said, grinning, scarlet tattoos on his cheeks scrunched up.

"Many of my high school friends joined the police force with me. One of them was particularly annoying. But he was a really good friend, someone who'll stick through thin and thick with you."

"I'm glad you didn't fall into the wrong crowd." She said, smiling.

"I nearly did. Almost. He was the one who bashed me up until I woke up." The Inuzuka smiled slightly.

"He's a friend you don't want to lose,"

"Definitely."

There was silence for a moment. But this time, it was a comfortable one.

"What about you?" Kiba asked, leaning back on the gray couch.

"Me? I was just nobody," Hinata said, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Wh-"

He was interrupted by Kaede, who was currently sketching Akamaru.

"Daddy, look, Akakmalu," she said, pointing to his head on her white paper.

"That's excellent," Kiba said, ruffling her hair. She turned and continued drawing, glancing at Akamaru, who was pacing back and forth, going round the couch, and then behind Kaede, and round the coffee table.

"Nobody? Can't be," Kiba said, incredulously. "I thought you seemed pretty popular in high school."

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "That would be Neji nii san." Hinata said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hell yeah! He has a whole bunch of female cops going after him," Kiba commented. "I think he likes a particular one,"

Hinata smiled brightly. "Oh, Tenten-san,"

"Yeah, Tenten! Brilliant with the revolver." Kiba said, nodding his head. "They make a great team,"

Kaede suddenly jumped onto the couch with her father.

"Daddy, you need buy food for Akamalu," Kaede suddenly announced.

"Kami's sake, thank you, Kaede. I nearly forgot!" He kissed her on her cheek and rose.

"Hey Hinata, come along," Kiba said, unconsciously giving her his hand to take.

Startled, the Hyuuga glanced at his hands and flushed furiously.

"Uh, I'll go get money," he said suddenly, turning to his room.

Hinata got up hurriedly and took Kaede's hand.

"Let's go put on sandals,"

"Okay! Kaede knows how!"

XXXX 

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them together with Akamaru, were finally out of the door.

Kiba was holding Kaede, while Akamaru walked between Hinata and Kiba.

They got to a vet clinic, and Hinata felt something familiar about it.

"Oi! Hana!" Kiba called as they walked through a sitting area where two old ladies sat, a white poodle in their laps each.

A woman wearing a white coat with her long brown hair tied into a neat ponytail appeared at the entrance of a white door.

"Hey Kiba!" she said enthusiastically, striding forward. There were similar tattoos on her cheeks like Kiba's and she had the same warm, brown eyes as him.

"This is Hinata," Kiba said, gesturing at the dark haired woman.

"Oh…" Hana gave a knowing smile. "Inuzuka Hana," she said, extending her hand.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata mimicked.

Hana thought she found the name Hyuuga familiar but didn't say anything.

"Hello, Kaede!" the vet said, waggling her fingers. She bent and hugged her.

"You want to get food?" Hana asked. "For Akamaru?"

The canine barked and jumped a little on his hind legs.

"Hey boy!" she said, rubbing his head. "Down," she ordered pointing to the white linoleum ground.

Akamaru obediently dropped on all fours.

"I'll check him out," Hana said. "You bring Hinata around."

"Okay," the Inuzuka agreed.

XXXX 

There were mostly cats or dogs with injuries and they were housed in a transparent cage big enough for them to pace it.

Hinata saw two golden retrievers, a gray husky, two toy poodles, a black cat, tabby cat, and a couple of hamsters in another much smaller cage.

"They're mostly treated already," Kiba observed as he peered into the cage of the husky. "And by this week, they'll go home. So they will not get bored or feel caged."

"Your sister is very talented," Hinata said, smiling as the toy poodle next door tried to lick Kaede's face.

"You can say that," Kiba said, turning. "Lots of people come to her for help, because there are few vets around this area."

The Hyuuga nodded.

Hana appeared from the end of the corridor, signaling for Kiba to come.

"Just a minute," he told Hinata. She nodded.

"What is it?" he asked as Hana led him into another room, the room where she examined the animals.

Slapping her brother on his back, she grinned.

"She's very pretty, huh?"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Kiba asked, as he watched Akamaru leapt down from the examination table easily.

Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah," Kiba answered automatically. "I mean, I like her, not _like_ her in that way."

"Ah…" Hana said, her tone implying that what he said wasn't true.

"What?" Kiba asked, slightly annoyed.

"Never mind. But Hinata likes Kaede very much, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. They click," Kiba answered as he squatted down to inspect Akamaru.

"Good."

"Why ask?"

"Oh, I just want to know if she's reliable. Not like Kaede's mother,"

"Hn," Kiba replied. "Hey, I'll go get some tidbits for Akamaru. Coming?"

"Yeah," Hana answered. "I'll be coming in a minute,"

She eyed her brother's back carefully as he made his way out.

XXXX 

"Yeah, ja ne. And thanks," Kiba shut his cell phone and leaned back against the wall.

"Papa?" Kaede asked, her head popping out of her room.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

The Inuzuka scooped her up. "You miss daddy?" he teased.

Kaede nodded.

"Alright,"

He settled her on his bed and crawled in beside her.

"Daddy, when is mummy coming back?" she asked sleepily.

He hesitated, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Do you miss her?"

"Mmm," Kaede nodded eagerly.

"Are you happy if you see her everyday?"

"Yeah!"

Kiba nodded. "We're going to see her tomorrow," he said gently.

The child beamed and clapped her hands.

"Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hinata gets a little confident in here, so I guess you can call her slightly OOC. I've always wanted to see her speaking up without any stutters, really. I checked her sign; she's a Capricorn. They're what you call pretty confident creatures, and they have leadership qualities. Maybe one day, we'll see her as the Hyuuga clan's head.

To GiantFishSquid, thank you for your advice! I will take that into consideration. Sorry to disappoint you with Chapter Five, however, because it sounds like crap. Jeez. Hehe, I don't update fast, really. I'm just prepared with the chapters, that's all.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters of Naruto are not mine.

**

* * *

****Five **

"Daddy, mummy!"

Anybody would have thought that the owner of the voice was running to her parents, but the scene proved otherwise. Kiba and Kaede stood outside a restaurant (her face was pressed against the window) while her mother was behind the glass, having lunch with Water Country's ambassador, a person whom they never wanted to meet.

Kiba nodded but refused to say anything. He took in the dress she wore and the choker around her neck.

_She's certainly living a life of luxury._

The well-dressed man opposite her touched her arm and she smiled at him, her facial expression reminding the Inuzuka of Kaede's smile, hauntingly familiar.

"Let's go and see mummy."

**XXXX**

"Hinata."

Startled, the Hyuuga heiress turned after stepping into her house. She hadn't expected her father to be waiting for her to come home. Having spent a day at the flower shop with Ino, she was feeling slightly tired.

"Father," she said, sounding a tad bit surprised when Hyuuga Hiashi stood up from the couch in the living room.

He nodded. "Sit. I want to talk to you about going back to Hyuuga Corporation."

If there was one thing Hyuuga Hiashi did not lack, it was his straightforwardness.

Hinata nodded, something tight and heavy forming at the pit of her stomach as she sat.

**XXXX**

"Maybe we could go-" Miwa said, leaning forward eagerly.

"Mummy!"

Startled, the woman turned in her seat.

Beyond the arm of the maitre'd was the tall form of Inuzuka Kiba and another smaller jumping figure, a figure she knew all too well.

Miwa's eyes narrowed.

Touching Akio's arm, she gave a forced smile and excused herself politely. The other man nodded, glancing at Kiba.

"What do you want?" she hissed, stepping round the maitre'd and out of the restaurant.

Grabbing Kiba's arm, she dragged him round the restaurant and into a back alley.

"What is it?" she snapped.

Kaede hugged her mother tightly round the waist.

"Mummy! Are you coming home with us?"

Miwa grimaced and tried to pull her away.

"Are you?" the Inuzuka echoed.

**XXXX**

The late afternoon sun shone in the living room, illuminating the many lines on Hiashi's face, his pearl white eyes hard.

"I want to train you more in the handling of the business. You have, I remember, spent at least two years there with me, understanding how the company works. I _hope_ you will return to Hyuuga Corp, along with Neji, and work there. Hanabi will join you later." Hiashi said, studying his eldest daughter.

His _hope_ meant want.

Her forehead creased.

So Neji nii san got dragged down along with her too…if she could at least persuade her father not to make Neji quit his job as a cop, she could probably give herself leeway too. Either way, they weren't going to get what they wanted, and they would wind up handling Hyuuga Corporation instead.

She knew Neji wasn't going to turn down Hiashi, (not because of greed) because he owed Hiashi a lifetime of debts. If it were not for her father, Neji would have been staying at an orphanage.

_Heck it._

**XXXX**

"Am I?" Miwa asked, eyes flashing. "No, Kiba. With Akio, I can go wherever I want and I _am_ happy with him. He's the ambassador for Kirigakure, for god's sake and he's filthy rich. You're just a Konoha cop, Kiba. If I stayed with you, I'd have become a mousy little housewife, doing the housework all day, taking care of the kid, and having that dog of yours growling at me."

The Inuzuka gave a hoarse laugh.

"You, do the housework? When did you _ever_ do that? You could bring Kaede out if you were bored, it's not like you didn't have a choice."

"Bring Kaede? It's much too troublesome and I have to bring a load of other things if I bring her along. When did your paycheck ever allow me to spend on things that I wanted?"

"Oh, so it's all about yourself in the end huh? Tell me, don't you miss Kaede? Your _daughter_?"

Kaede had tears running in rivulets down her cheeks and she was clinging onto her father's jeans, brown eyes watery and shiny.

"Daddy…"

Kiba dropped his hand to the child's back, but his eyes remained nailed on Miwa.

Miwa refused to meet his eyes or Kaede's brown ones.

"She needs you the most; and _misses_ you the most. Come back."

**XXXX **

Kiba will have to do without me soon…maybe his girlfriend will go back to him.

"F-father," Hinata began. "Give me a month. After one month, I will come back to Hyuuga Corp."

Hiashi looked little disgruntled but was pleased.

_He hasn't got a reason not to._

"Very well. One month it is then. I will speak to your cousin as well."

"Hai."

He stood up and left the living room. Hinata heard the sound of footsteps and turned abruptly.

"Hanabi?"

The dark haired Hyuuga nodded silently and continued on towards the kitchen.

The footsteps ceased.

"Can you handle it?"

Hinata assumed the 'it' her younger sister was talking about was Hyuuga Corporations.

Hinata's mouth went tight, something she hadn't experienced before. Her younger sister thought she wasn't up to _anything_. She found herself getting irritated.

"Why not?" she answered coolly, without turning her head to look. The older Hyuuga had never used that tone before and she felt good using it on someone who did better than her in everything. Hanabi shifted slightly.

"I just thought, maybe you would be _afraid_ to handle such a big company great grand-pa built."

"Neji nii san and I will work together to make sure it flourishes," Hinata retorted.

_What's gotten into you?_ She silently asked herself. But it was fun, making jabs at her sister.

Maybe she should try that more and lose her stutter.

**XXXX**

"I didn't want to have her in the first place," Miwa said coldly. "I could have aborted her."

Incensed, the Inuzuka clenched his fist. "Well I was glad you gave birth to her, so that she could find a better mother." he spat.

"Tou-san…" Kaede begged, pulling at her father's hand. The dark haired man gripped it back tightly.

"You took care of her, but you did it half heartedly. She couldn't feel any warmth from you, her own blood mother. She'll _hate_ you when she grows up," he said bitterly, eyes blazing.

"Kaa-san!" Kaede sobbed, moving away from Kiba and running to her mother. "Kaa-san," the child bawled, trying to hug her mother again.

"Get away," she murmured. "I said get away!"

Taking hold of her arm, she pulled Kaede away forcefully, polished nails digging painfully into her daughter's skin.

Kaede gave a cry and Kiba pulled her into him, half kneeling.

"What the _hell_ are you trying to do?" he hissed, rubbing his thumbs over Kaede's red skin.

"I don't want to see you or _her_ again, Kiba," she said spitefully, her beautiful face distorted, something that you wouldn't expect an expression she was capable of. And with that, she turned heel on both of them.

"Neither do we want to," Kiba called acidly to her back.

"Daddy, daddy…" Kaede whimpered. "Mummy doesn't want Kaede anymore…"

"But I want you," he said fiercely while giving her a bear like hug.

_And you will not get hurt. I promise._

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm starting to get really nervous, cos' all of you said my fanfic was really good! (Perspires profusely) I didn't expect such comments, and I want to thank all these awesome guys who reviewed The Cop and the Heiress. Okay, the next chapter is out, and I really hope it meets your expectations. :D By the way, there's slight Nejiten here. Very slight. And Aburame Shino joins Kiba in today's chapter.

I'm inexperienced, and will gladly take all your advice into consideration. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Six **

Kiba placed his hand against his forehead and bit his lip. He was going to utter Shikmaru's favorite sentence. This was way _troublesome_.

"One month?" he asked Hinata without looking at her.

She nodded, watching the child separating her and the officer.

His hand shifted to his jaw, rubbing it as though trying to erase all problems.

"Okay."

A question not asked hung between them as though it was a black cloud, weighing heavily on the atmosphere.

_What about Kaede?_

Then, the Inuzuka opened his mouth.

"What will you do if you won't continue? Go back to the flower shop?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Iie, I'm going back to work in my family's company."

"Oh," Kiba said, slightly taken aback. He didn't know her family had their own _company_.

"What is it called?"

"Hyuuga Corporations,"

_Holy crap._

He was a thickheaded moron. A freaking idiot.

_Hyuuga duh._

He didn't expect her to be a direct relation, maybe the big boss's niece or cousin, or a distant relative.

_Oh God._ _Hyuuga Neji…Hyuuga Hinata…Hyuuga Hiashi._

There were rumors swirling that Hyuuga Neji was going to throw in the blanket, because his wealthy uncle wanted him over at Konohagakure's multinational arms company; Hyuuga Corporation. (This made Water, Lightning and Earth countries wary of the powerful Konoha: They had a vast supply of weapons at their command.)

Being a multinational company, it had branches in the four former countries, with its headquarters at Fire country.

"Your father is Hyuuga Hiashi?" he asked, throat dry.

"Yeah," Hinata was starting to feel a little awkward under Kiba's sideways gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, face flaming.

"Well, I thought it wasn't necessary."

_Yeah, wasn't necessary._

"And you wanted to help me look after Kaede when I'm not home?"

"I wasn't helping my father then. I helped out at the Yamanaka flower shop because I wanted to know what it was like to have a real job. It isn't the same when you're helping your father out with the family business."

Kiba nodded slightly, a little put off. He then remembered to be surprised again.

"But still…I mean, you took care of Kaede and-and helped with the-"

He was ashamed, damn it.

"I liked it," Hinata said simply. "I can't do that at home."

Kiba stopped talking.

_Okay, she's the weirdest woman I've ever met._

"Right." He said at last, groping for the right words. "One month. We have until August."

"Hai,"

_I'm gonna have to think of something by the end of this month,_ Kiba thought grimly.

**XXXX**

Kiba was a little distracted at work that day, making Aburame Shino, his shades wearing partner, ask after him. Well, he didn't actually asked after the Inuzuka. To be exact, he stated his mood.

"You seem distracted."

"Nah."

"I don't think I'm wrong."

"Okay, you're not wrong," Kiba said lethargically as he glanced around Konohagakure's airport, a tight hold on Akamaru's leash. Man, talking to Shino made chasing after a terrorist look easy.

"Then you are distracted."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh you, Shino."

"Is it a woman?" the Aburame asked bluntly.

Kiba thought he heard a cracking sound from his neck as his head made a sharp 90degree turn to look at Shino.

"What the hell, Shino?"

"Hyuuga Neji, like you," the spiky haired man said, "Seems to be distracted too." He stared straight ahead through his dark shades.

Kiba followed his gaze.

The Hyuuga was leaning on his elbows against the railings of the glass window with Tenten beside him, her back against the railings. They appeared to be having a very intense conversation.

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Shino, not a woman for kami's sake."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing,"

"Your child." Shino said, pushing up his glasses as they continued walking, round the baggage carousel, where all kinds of brightly and darkly coloured baggages moved.

This time, Kiba kept mum.

The man beside him inclined his head a little.

Yes, he was thinking about Kaede, as well as Hinata. Thinking about her made him feel terribly hot suddenly. He pulled a little at his t-shirt and swallowed hard. He had to stop it, really.

She was someone wealthy, maybe someone who would one day take charge of Hyuuga Corporations.

And who was he?

"_You're just a Konoha cop, Kiba."_

He gritted his teeth, making Shino glance at him.

Akamaru pulled on his leash and Kiba gripped it tightly.

The white dog was veering off to the right, towards a black luggage set on the ground.

Kiba's forehead creased slightly.

He glanced up and realized that his ex-girlfriend was standing behind it, hanging onto the arm of Toriumi Akio.

Miwa backed away a little as Akamaru sniffed at the baggage carefully, going round it once as Akio eyed the canine warily. He sniffed at her and growled a little. Kiba pulled him away quickly.

He gazed at Miwa, her clear green eyes however, avoiding him.

Akio didn't seem to remember him as the one outside the restaurant with his daughter. All the better.

"Welcome back, Toriumi-sama." Shino said inclining his head again.

"Thank you," the ambassador replied politely.

Kiba smiled politely. He didn't want to tarnish the reputation of Konoha's police force.

_She's living it up, going on a holiday with the ambassador of Water country._

Kiba pulled Akamaru away, and Shino followed behind him silently.

_Well I have Hinata._

Kiba rubbed his jaw. What was wrong with him? Hinata wasn't his girlfriend, damn it. And most of all, she wasn't something to show off. He pitied Toriumi.

Anyhow, he was going home to Kaede and Hinata.

That, was pure bliss.

**XXXX**

"How was Wind?"

"Good," Akio said, taking Miwa's hand as they headed out of the airport, glass doors sliding smoothly open for them to walk through.

"The Kazekage is very young. Twenty-five years old. It was extremely easy to talk him round."

The truth was, however, far from that. (And if Uzumaki Naruto had heard this conversation, he would have beaten Akio to a pulp without a second thought.)

He hadn't talked Gaara round. He had failed miserably.

Kazekage Gaara was indifferent towards him, and Akio felt intimidated by him. With his dark red hair and love tattoo, complete with the cold jade eyes, Akio almost ran out of the room he was seated after glancing haughtily at what he thought was the naïve Kazekage of Sand.

Gaara was someone you wouldn't want to offend, and Akio had learnt his lesson. The redhead had put him down, and Akio was feeling terribly humiliated, his face burning as he remembered the events.

But of course, he was going to cover that up.

The dark haired man hurriedly steered away the conversation from dangerous waters, in which he would drown.

"I bought you some things that you'll like," Akio said, gesturing at the luggage.

Miwa's eyes lit up.

"You're so sweet!"

Akio smiled uneasily.

He had promised her that he would get plenty of things for her, to make up for preventing her from following him on the trip to Sunagakure. The down side of the trip to Suna was the meeting with Kazekage-sama. However, he was lucky he had met Eri at a pleasure quarter.

He'd spent nearly all his five days there with her, his main reason why he hadn't wanted her to tag along.

So he'd compensated her with gifts and souvenirs.

She was an easy woman to please, he thought, smirking as he watched her enter a taxi and followed suit.

_And a woman easy to dump as well._

* * *

Gaara rocks. Totally. And so does Hyuuga Neji. 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Things heat up a little here...haha! I hope I was okay with everything. By the way, I'm sorry to disappoint anybody who was expecting me to write up on the Water ambassador's break up with Miwa. I apologise for that. Don't worry, she'll get what she deserves. And thank you to you people who supported me. I really appreciate that. Thank you once again. :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters of Naruto do not belong to me.

**

* * *

Seven **

Kiba couldn't help but grinned at Hinata as she turned her head to help Kaede with her sand castle.

God, she was gorgeous.

She was kneeling in the sand with the small Inuzuka at her side, her black hair spilling over one shoulder while her lithe hands shaped the oblong mound of sand skillfully. She was wearing a pale blue sundress, her tanned skin glowing in the morning sun.

Kiba hadn't seen her wear a dress before, and he was very much captivated by the way it seemed to enhance her features.

"See, if you want to make it even better, use the pail." Hinata said, laughing as Akamaru handed her the red plastic pail, handle currently in his jaws as he stood dutifully by her side.

They were at the beach, a result of celebrating Kiba's birthday. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, and he'd invited Hinata along as well, hoping against hope that she would be able to make it. There was obviously no birthday cake, because Kiba hated soft food, cake or not, and Hinata was smart enough to remember that, Kiba noticed.

"Okay!" Kaede said excitedly as she took over in building her sandcastle, a couple of seashells at her side while Akamaru nosed some sand in place. Hinata brushed his fur, ridding it of the sand. He barked his thanks and then galloped over to his owner, pulling at the white top.

"Okay, I'm coming, Akamaru," Kiba said, laying a hand on his dog's head. He stood up and brushed the sand off him, following behind Akamaru as the canine's paw imprinted the sand like a footpath.

Hinata looked up and blushed.

She had a reason to, he thought, smirking as he brushed past her lightly. Most of the buttons on his shirt were undone, leaving most of his torso exposed.

Hinata tried to ignore the heat as he settled next to her on the sand while tickling Kaede.

She could see very clearly his tanned, muscled torso and hard planes on his abdomen, the result of constant training.

"Daddy, see, Akamaru's footprint here," Kaede said excitedly, pointing to a paw print set in the castle. It was about to crumble from Akamaru's force.

"It's gonna fall," Kiba said, eyeing it warily.

He tried to salvage it by pushing the other side slightly, Hinata doing the same.

Their hands met and he didn't move. Neither did she. Her heart raced and she gulped, pulling her hand away. The sand followed her in the process, demolishing the sandcastle.

"Oh!" Kaede said, holding her hands to her cheeks.

Kiba laughed. "Ah, now Hinata nee chan has made it fallen! Kaede, let's make her pay."

He got up, initiating the start of a chasing game. Kaede followed excitedly, while Akamaru jumped at their heels.

Hinata gave a startled expression, pushing herself off and immediately taking flight, laughing in the process. She knew Kiba or Akamaru would catch up with her; they were _fast_.

"Hinata nee chan!" Kaede called out, giggling.

Someone pulled at her hand, causing her to turn back and bump into a white object.

"Ha! Caught you!" he said triumphantly, pulling her against him. Her breath caught as his chest made contact with hers, one hand circling her wrist, another securely round her waist.

She couldn't help but smile shyly as he grinned mischievously.

Kaede clapped. "Yay! Daddy!"

He turned his head, but didn't release her.

"I'm going to make sand castle!" Kaede sang while Akamaru nosed her.

"Okay. No going near the water. You know what are the consequences." Kiba called out.

She toddled a little distance away, but was still within shot of the Inuzuka's view.

His gaze went back to hers, brown eyes suddenly becoming deeper and darker as he made contact with her pale eyes, a stark contrast to his. Kiba leaned down, forehead touching hers.

His lips brushed across hers lightly. Encouraged, he pulled her down further, deepening the kiss. They broke apart for air a few minutes later, and he pulled her into him further, burying his face in her neck as he sighed contentedly. Hinata was still reeling from the shock of having the Inuzuka kissed her so passionately and she could feel his breath on her neck, warm and reassuring.

"K-Kaede's waiting for us," she murmured softly, stroking his back.

He pulled away reluctantly after a while, but took her hand. He seemed a little mixed up, and he could sense that she felt the same too.

**XXXX**

"Hey mum," Kiba said, grinning as he lifted a hand.

"Kiba!" Tsume greeted as she hurried to the doorway. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," he said, hugging her slightly, one hand holding onto Kaede's.

"And how's my little girl?" Tsume asked as she picked Kaede up.

"Gwandma!"

"What's all the noise about?" Hana asked in mock anger, appearing behind her mother.

"Yo, Kiba." She said, jerking her head.

"Hey," he said, as she extended her hand.

"You're getting old." Hana joked. "Happy Birthday,"

Kiba shook her hand, but rolled his eyes.

"To the beach?" Tsume asked, raising an eyebrow at his and her grandchild's sandy clothes.

"Duh," he said, raising his voice a little as Akamaru barked his greetings at Hana and Tsume.

"Oh…" Hana coughed and sent her mother the 'look'.

"What?" Kiba asked, annoyed as he felt four other huskies enter the living room, three similar gray ones and the other a dark navy.

"Hey!" Kiba said, rubbing each dog's head as they walked past him. Kuromaru (the dark one) growled a low greeting, circled Akamaru, and went to stand beside Tsume.

The other three barked loudly at the presence of Kiba and Akamaru, jumping for Hana's attention.

"Okay, it's uh, getting a little too crowded in here. Let's go to the dining room." Hana suggested. She dismissed her three canines, and they trotted away obediently. Kuromaru settled for a nice sleep, his uncovered eye on Akamaru, who mimicked him.

"You went to the beach." Tsume said carefully.

"Yeah," Kiba said mildly, as he pulled out a chair and sat opposite his sister.

"With Kaede and-"

"Hinata nee chan!" Kaede shouted helpfully.

"Ahh…" Tsume said, catching Hana's eyes.

"Will you guys stop that eye thing?" Kiba asked. "It's freaking me out."

"Yes, yes," Hana said, smiling at Kaede. "If you tell us all about what _happened_ today." There was a sharp gleam in her eye, and she smirked at him.

Kiba felt his face getting warm. "Nothing happened. Just the usual."

"Just the _usual_? What the hell do you mean?" Tsume asked incredulously. Kaede giggled at her grandmother's expression.

"I mean," Kiba hurriedly amended, lowering his dark eyes. "We didn't do anything,"

Hana stared at him. "You know, the way you said 'We didn't do anything,' tells me you did _something_."

"Jeez! We-" he raised his eyes, and met Kaede's brown ones.

Kiba covered his eyes with his hand as though he had a headache. "Argh…Later, okay?"

Hana was laughing, and Tsume was grinning like a maniac.

"Deal."

They sure had a way of wrangling juicy details out from him.

_Jeez._

**XXXX**

"And then…uh, we just, yeah."

"You did _it_?" Hana and Tsume asked simultaneously.

"No dammit! We just kissed!" the Inuzuka slapped his forehead and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Jeez, you guys!"

"Daddy?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Hey," he murmured, as the child scratched her head while watching him from Hana's bedroom door.

He shot his mother and sister a scathing look, both of whom were trying to contain their laughter and shock while at the same time, trying to look as calm as possible. The result was a rather strangled expression.

"Go back to sleep," he said gently, guiding her back.

"Okay," she climbed back into bed and Kiba tucked her in the covers.

He came out, looking exasperated.

"You guys were too loud,"

"Never mind about that," Tsume said, lowering her voice. "Did you really kiss her?"

"Duh," he muttered.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hana asked.

"I don't know," Kiba admitted.

"Court her of course!" Tsume said, clapping her hands together, and observing her son. Kiba looked at her incredulously.

"You're nuts,"

"You're the one that's nuts," Hana said, looking at him in the eye. "She can be a very good mother to Kaede."

Tsume scratched her nose and Kiba stared at his hands.

"Think about it, seriously."

* * *

It's a coincidence that Kiba's birthday falls on the 7th day of July, and this is the 7th chapter. It freaks me a out a little though. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you, thank you for all you guys who sent in your reviews...I'm very grateful...I would seriously like to list you guys down over here. And if you read Piffle Princess's review, you'll laugh. (If you didn't, then I'm to blame I guess. Heehee!) :D Here is the next chapter, and I think my plot sucks. Seriously. Anyway, Uzumaki Naruto's in this chapter. (Rejoice!) Uchiha Sasuke and Shikamaru make a brief appearance too.

I apologise if you read this chapter and feels that it sounds like crap. This fanfiction is going to reach it's end, by the way.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters are not mine.

**

* * *

Eight **

Kiba dodged Hinata but she turned left as well and the heiress stepped back quickly, eyes on the floor of the kitchen.

Licking his lips, he stepped right, but she did the same and both of them blushed furiously.

Conversation was strained since Hinata stepped in , and both had managed a 'Hi' only during the entire time.

The image of her kissing him was still fresh in his mind, and he immediately wished he was kissing her again. _Damn. _

He stepped right impulsively and Hinata went left, blowing out air as he exited the kitchen.

Whoa…so much tension. 

_You mean sexual tension,_ Another part of him suggested snidely.

He squashed the thought immediately and headed straight for his bedroom, passing Kaede who was still having her breakfast.

He got changed and Akamaru trotted dutifully to his side, knowing very well that it was time to work.

The large canine could also sense very well that he was extremely tensed. He had seen it in many other dogs before. His master was tensed-very tensed- because he wanted to _mate_ with the long dark haired human. Heck, it was practically in the air, Akamaru thought, pawing the ground impatiently.

He gave a low growl.

"I know, Akamaru." Kiba said, half bending to rub the dog's head. "Let's go," he said.

Kaede jumped down gingerly from her chair, and raced towards Kiba.

"Daddy!"

The Inuzuka grinned and scooped her up.

"Hinata nee chan!"

Hinata ran out of the kitchen, and stopped a hair's length away from the tall police officer.

"I-I'm going," he forced out. Great. Now _he_ was stuttering.

She nodded, eyes avoiding his face.

"Okay,"

"Daddy…" Kaede pleaded, tugging at the Inuzuka's shirt.

"I'll be back very soon, alright?" he said tenderly, stroking the child's back.

Kaede pouted, and buried her face in his neck and Kiba grinned sheepishly at Hinata, who was smiling.

After much persuasion from Hinata and Kiba, Kaede finally let her father go, frowning for only a second after the door closed.

"Hinata nee chan?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, banishing thoughts of Kaede's father from her mind.

"What are we having for lunch?" the child asked gleefully, clapping her hands together.

**XXXX**

At about half past one, when Kaede was settled at the couch, watching a favorite show of hers, Hinata picked up the daily newspaper and flipped to the second page.

Her breath caught when she saw a picture with Kirigakure's ambassador (again, she thought) this time, with a ravishing redhead on his arm.

_I thought he was dating Kiba's ex girlfriend…I guess he changes girlfriends every few weeks_, she sighed and closed the newspaper. Why did she leave anyway? 

Kiba was a police officer; (and she sensed that he was a fairly good one) didn't Miwa feel safe?

_Maybe it was Akamaru_…she thought. Okay, so the dog was way huge. But he was a trained K-9 police dog for god's sake. Surely he didn't bit her or anything.

Wasn't Kiba good enough? He was good looking. (She nearly said he was hot, sheesh.) Much better than that Akio guy.

And Kaede was someone she immediately favored. How could a mother leave her own daughter for another man?

She laid her chin on the back of her hand, thoughts drifting to the time when the Inuzuka had kissed her. She felt herself getting heated up again.

_Please, control yourself._ She sat up and pushed Kiba to the back of her mind firmly.

**XXXX**

"Kiba,"

"Kiba, dude."

"Kiiibaa..."

"Kiba!"

"INUZUKA KIBA!"

The dark haired officer nearly dropped the bottle of water he was holding, reflexively catching it with his other left hand. Akamaru stared at him.

"Dude," a familiar voice said loudly. "What _is _up with you?"

Kiba turned slightly, meeting a pair of electric blue eyes. "Yo, Naruto," he said, slapping the blonde's raised palm and grinning sheepishly.

Uzumaki Naruto, his fellow colleague, was slightly taller, and with his spiky blonde hair, he turned quite a few heads occasionally. His bangs obscured his eyes a little, both blue orbs staring at him suspiciously. He was one of the best officers known in Konoha, and was Kiba's friend since high school.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"I called your name over five times," Naruto said, scratching his tattooed cheek. "But you didn't answer. And you looked like this." The Uzumaki gazed off in the distance, with a blank look on his face, mouth slightly open. The Inuzuka snorted and dumped the empty bottle in a recycling bin. Akamaru thumped his tail and wagged it when he saw Naruto's expression.

"See? Akamaru agrees with me," the Uzumaki said, straightening.

"No, he doesn't. " Kiba glanced at the police dog, who was standing very still.

"Anyway," Naruto said, waving a hand in the air and giving him a sly look seen only on foxes. "What, or _who _were you thinking about?"

"Nobody, nothing," the cop said hurriedly, taking Akamaru's leash.

"Yeah, right." Naruto retorted, walking beside him.

He did not press any further; the two men walked in silence, Kiba occasionally glancing right or left, Naruto's revolver strapped to his back making an intimidating impression. Akamaru suddenly stopped and glanced at Kiba.

"Hey. Akamaru smells something." He said, still maintaining eye contact with the canine. He placed a hand on the dog's head.

Akamaru silently turned and stared at a man not far off, who had a blonde as company. The two were seated at the waiting area. The Inuzuka thought he looked very familiar.

"That one," Kiba said casually to Naruto. "He smells something fishy."

"Fishy?" Naruto asked, glancing at the man. "Do you know who the _hell_ that is?"

"Who?"

"_Kirigakure's ambassador_."

"But I stand firm." Kiba said, tightening his hold on Akamaru's leash. "Akamaru smells something. If he gets closer, it's possible he'll be able to identify what's wrong."

The Uzumaki nodded as they continued walking. This time, as they neared the couple, the K-9 began to sniff hard. Naruto glanced at him.

"Just continue," Kiba instructed.

The large white dog pulled at the leash impatiently, trying to get nearer to the man. Kiba placed a foot in front of Akamaru, signaling him to stop straining. The latter obeyed a little reluctantly.

Kiba nodded.

Naruto initiated a conversation.

"Afternoon, Toriumi-sama," he said, grinning. "We just need to let the dog check your bags."

"Ah." He said, nodding, gaze on them. "Very well."

The strange thing was, Akamaru had no eyes for he woman's red handbag or the ambassador's black baggage. He was sniffing at the anbassador's legs warily, giving a low growl.

Kiba pulled him back; Akio looked _afraid._ If circumstances permitted, he would have laughed at him. Akamaru alerted him with one of the moves Kiba taught him; signaling that there was something wrong about the man before him. It didn't seem that there was anything suspicious to Kiba, but he trusted Akamaru.

The Inuzuka reported this to the Uzumaki from the corner of his mouth, with the bolnd man asking him to call for backup.

"Is something the matter?" the older man questioned.

"Apologies, but we need you to stay put for the moment." Naruto said in his best friendly voice. The ambassador looked displeased.

"They're coming any moment," Kiba muttered to Naruto.

A few seconds later, Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke appeared, politely greeting the ambassador. The blond woman beside him was staring at Sasuke, who blatantly ignored her.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Toriumi-sama." The dark haired Uchiha said smoothly. "Please come this way with us."

"What is going on?" he demanded angrily while standing up.

"We need to ask you a few questions, that's all." Shikamaru said, gazing at him intently. "We assure you, that you won't miss your flight to Kirigakure."

Akio's eyes flashed. "Alright," he forced out. "But if I miss the flight-your Hokage will hear about it."

Shikamaru inclined his head.

**XXXX**

Kiba and Naruto continued to patrol the airport after Akio and his woman were taken away. The Inuzuka reckoned that there was something _strange_ about Akio. _Maybe it's drugs…_thought Kiba, shrugging.

"Kiba! Naruto!"

Both men turned, to find Tenten sprinting towards them.

"Hey Tenten. What's up?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You…you guys," she inhaled heavily, trying to maintain composure. "You guys…"

"That Akio guy, he's an impostor!" Tenten breathed. "An assassin. Shikamaru says he thinks that Akamaru managed to get one scent of the real Akio from the clothes he wore and the fake one's scent from his feet! Ibiki interrogated him for a total of five hours until he finally let the cat out of the bag."

Kiba's brain was reeling. He stared at Tenten.

"What-Shikamaru? Assassin? Cat?" The Uzumaki's jaw dropped as he stuttered, mixing up the couple of words from Tenten's mouth.

"No, no Naruto," She said, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Kiba and Akamaru and you, foiled Kirigakure's plan to assassinate our Hokage," she grinned. Continuing under her breath, "Although I doubt that such a skinny guy like him could try and assassinate Tsunade-sama. By the way, Morino Ibiki-san wants to see both of you now,"

Kiba's eyes widened. Ibiki was Konoha's commanding officer for ANBU's interrogation force. He was extremely experienced and well known for being able to force out every detail from a person without using any physical torture, but _psychological_ torture. (Kiba bet it _hurt_. Alot.) ANBU stood for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai and (Special Assasination and Tactical squad.) they took orders from the Hokage only, and no one else.

"Uh, okay," Naruto said, looking slightly nervous.

Heck, who knew what Ibiki was going to do to them?

**XXXX**

"Well done. Naruto, Kiba." Ibiki said offering a rare smile as he stood up and shook each of their hands. The scars on his face bent awkwardly at the action of his upturned lips.

"We-" Kiba started to say. Ibiki held up a hand.

"Give me a minute, Inuzuka."

Kiba nodded.

"I haven't forgotten Akamaru-" at this, he leaned slightly forward on his palms and peered into the dark eyes of the dog, who had his large wet tongue out.

"Very well trained, Inuzuka," Ibiki said, with a curt nod.

"Thank you."

"The K-9 you are currently holding was able to differentiate the scent between the real ambassador and the impostor-I take it that he realized something was wrong before he was even near the man?"

Kiba nodded again.

"Ah. There you have it."

"But any other trained police dog could have done that," Kiba supplied.

"Yes. And it so happened to be Akamaru. Uzumaki Naruto."

The blond officer looked up.

"There should be more cops like you out there. Well done. I am going to expect more from you now."

Naruto grinned and _blushed_.

"Thanks to both of you, we found out that Kirigakure's ambassador and their Mizukage planned to assassinate our Hokage and then launch a joined attack with Lightning on Fire. They had their best assassin under the guise of the ambassador, so as to get close to the Godaime Hokage. However, even if he did get close to Tsunade, he wouldn't have a chance to hurt her in any way, as we all know that." Ibiki gestured at them to sit as he lowered himself into his own chair.

"I thought Lightning was our ally," Naruto grumbled.

"Like you say, _thought_. And so, Konoha believed. As always, Lightning and Fire signed the alliance papers, but we all know that a paper cannot prevent Lightning from attacking. For now, Suna is our strongest and most trusted ally. And I believe that they will come to our aid when Konoha needs it."

Naruto grinned. "Of course! Gaara won't betray Leaf! He knows that I will kick his ass if he does that!" Ibiki chortled.

"However, we will not attack Lightning or Water. That is the wisest choice."

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Alright. Off you go now." Ibiki said, smirking. "We need you guys out there to catch more impostors or terrorists."

Kiba grinned and Naruto laughed. "Heck yeah!"

"By the way," Ibiki said suddenly after Naruto's hand landed on the doorknob of Ibiki's office. "Tsunade-sama sends her regards and thanks, although she says that she didn't mind if the assassin tried to kill her because she was feeling violent that day."

* * *

LOL. Tsunade is ready to kickass. Anytime. 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: As **librachik** says, I feel something lacks in chapter eight too. But I don't have a clue what it lacks. Maybe a better storyline to get Akio arrested, yeah. Anyway, this fanfiction is going to end. In fact, this is the last chapter. I kinda feel that it _is_ a little abrupt. I'm really sorry if you guys expected more, like something big. Gives sheepish grin. There will be an epilogue, and I want to thank everyone who supported me with their reviews. I appreciate it, **a lot.** Thank you:D

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO will never be mind. LOL.

* * *

**Nine**

Inuzuka Kiba went home grinning that day.

"Akamaru, you're brilliant!" he said, rubbing the dog's back. The canine showed his teeth, not a sign of anger, but in fact, trying to smile.

The Inuzuka laughed as he steered his way out of the airport's car park.

"Nice smile you've got there!"

He reached his apartment within half an hour, and let himself in.

There was no sound of small feet running to him, or any loud calls of 'daddy'.

_Figures, _Kiba thought, glancing at round-faced clock. It was nearly ten, way past Kaede's bedtime.

"Kiba?"

The voice made him smile unconsciously.

"Hey Hinata," Akamaru padded past him and into his master's bedroomm, earning a pat from the Hyuuga along the way.

He grinned.

"I saw the news," she said, smiling. "They said two cops foiled an assassination attempt."

"Yeah. Well," he said, jamming his right hand into the pocket of his jeans and rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"Were there any guns or action involved?" she asked shyly. "From the looks of it, it sounded like an action movie,"

The Inuzuka laughed, shaking his head.

"Nah, Akamaru smelled something funny, so my colleagues came and brought him in for interrogation."

"Oh," she said nodding, while her ponytail bounced.

"Kaede's asleep?"

"Oh yeah," Hinata glanced at the closed bedroom door. "She says she's going to get back at you for not reading her a story."

Kiba covered his face with his hand. "Argh…I'm going to have to face her wrath tomorrow."

Hinata laughed.

The Inuzuka heaved a sigh of relief inwardly. The tension seen earlier that morning was not present.

There was silence as the laughter subsided and Hinata stared at her joined hands.

"Look Hinata," he began. "About that day… I know it was wrong of me to do _that_, and I'm really sor-"

"I know." She murmured.

_Okay, so she made it easy._ Kiba closed his eyes and then reopened them, gaze grazing across Hinata.

"I'm sorry too," she said, head bent. Hinata knew she always apologized, and it didn't give her a good impression on _herself_.

The Inuzuka placed his hands on the couch Hinata was leaning on, trapping her and moved forward slightly, forehead nearly touching her.

"Hinata," he said clearly.

She stared at his neck, but refused to meet his eyes. "Hm?"

Boldly, the Inuzuka leaned forward until his lips were an inch away from her ear.

He didn't know what to say, but only a sentence seemed fitting for now.

"I really like you."

Hinata's heart stopped and so did Kiba's. He didn't even know that he had said it. It was out of his mouth before he could even think.

A rational side of him told him to back away, and keep a distance before he did anything rash.

Like kissing her.

And the police officer did just that.

He pulled her by the waist, crashing her body against his, while their lips met in a passionate kiss for the second time.

**XXXX**

Inner Hinata (if one even dared exist) had said that Kiba was an excellent kisser and now, Hinata had to agree.

She ran her hands through his dark hair, while he pushed her back even more, with her groaning into his mouth.

Hinata felt herself moving backwards rapidly. It then came into mind that it was a couch she was leaning on, not a wall.

She pulled herself away and glanced behind.

He laughed, dark glazed eyes on her.

"It's alright," he said.

Hinata made him unable to sleep, plaguing his thoughts every now and then. He'd wake up elated because he knew she would be here in the morning and when he came back, Akamaru and him looked forward to it.

It had been very different with Miwa.

After work, she'd greet him by showing the new clothes or shoes she bought, and part of him was slightly pissed off, because it was his hard earned money. Yet, he wanted to please her at the same time. Getting into a fight would affect Kaede as well.

But with Hinata, it was a pleasure to be with her. She made him feel good, made him feel welcomed back after a day's work. And money wasn't coming in and going _out_ at the same time. He'd spend it willingly for Kaede though.

And she was beautiful.

He was a little self-conscious the first time he met her.

Why did such an incredible woman want to work for him?

_"One month?" he asked Hinata without looking at her._

He'd forgotten all about it. Hyuuga Hiashi would not be pleased if he heard that his daughter was dating a single father.

Hinata seemed to notice the tension in his eyes and she opened her mouth to speak.

The doorbell rang and Akamaru sprinted out of the bedroom, hackles rising. (That meant he smelt something bad outside the door.)

Kiba narrowed his eyes and released Hinata.

_Who the hell is it?_

He pulled the door open slightly, motioning behind his back for Akamaru to stay back. His pupils dilated when he realized the brunette standing behind his door, a collection of bags and luggages accompanying her.

"Miwa?"

**XXXX**

Kiba didn't know what to say. A few days ago, he was the one practically begging Miwa to come back and here she was, sitting on the couch in tears as she related her 'story'.

From what he got between sobs, (he prevented her from crying because Kaede was still asleep) Akio had broke off with her approximately two days after he came back, saying he had a new girlfriend.

Kiba had raised an eyebrow at this, and it nearly disappeared into his bangs when she tearfully announced she wanted to reconcile with him and pledged to assume role as Kaede's mother from now.

He remained silent, memories of who really took care of Kaede all this while still playing in his mind like a movie.

Hinata sat beside him quietly, observing the woman. He stared straight ahead at the TV.

He could ask Hinata to stay. He could ask Miwa to leave. But he couldn't change the fact that the former was going back to help her father and then maybe take over the business, and the latter, with no shelter over her head. (Not that he minded about her.) And then, his kid would be alone. At home.

It was nearing the end of July, which meant Hinata was leaving soon. If he allowed Miwa to stay, there would be one person who would be here to look after Kaede.

Even though he detested the idea, it would benefit Kaede.

"She has a very deep impression of you. And it's not a pleasant one." Akamaru showed his teeth at this.

"I know. If you and Kaede, will give me a chance, I'll be a good mother to her." Miwa pleaded. "What I did was wrong, Kiba," she moved forward, trying to take his hand.

The officer pulled it away.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," she murmured.

"Make it up. It sounds so easy. I don't need you to make it up to me. You should be doing that to Kaede. I had to tell Kaede why her mother wasn't here to see to her needs, to look after her, to be a mother to her. But you just left us like that, to go after your own happiness. "

Miwa flinched.

"You couldn't catch your dream guy, so you came back crying to me. Have you thought what Kaede and I felt like after you left us? I could have not bothered with Kaede at all, and do like what you did, bed someone and then forget about our daughter. Did you never think what would happen to Kaede? Your _daughter_?"

"I regretted it Kiba! I truly did!"

"Daddy?" Kaede's voice suddenly called out. "Hinata nee chan? Mummy?" With each word, the tone of surprise grew.

The child hurried away from her room to Hinata, who happened to be the nearest to her. Her hair was tousled and her pajamas were rumpled. Akamaru padded silently to her and she clutched the dog warily. From her movements and the look in her eyes, Kiba noted that even if her mother was the one closest to her, she wouldn't go to Miwa.

Hinata blushed and took Kaede's hand. Her brown eyes were staring at Miwa.

"Kaede," Miwa said, rising. The officer immediately stood up and blocked her path.

"I do remember, the last time you saw her, you dug your fingernails into her arm,"

"I didn't mean it! Kaede, it's mummy, come to me,"

But the child hung onto Hinata's hand.

"She doesn't want you. Like the way you didn't wanted us."

Tears sprang in Miwa's eyes easily.

"Kaa-san."

Kiba turned his head sharply.

His daughter was staring at the now fading crescent shaped marks on her arms. She rubbed it and then wrapped her arms around Hinata tightly.

The older Inuzuka's eyes widened, and so did Miwa's.

"Kaede, mummy's here. Don't you remember me? It's Kaa-san here," the brunette said, desperately.

"Kaa-san scratched me. But Kaa-san held my hand when I sick."

Kiba felt a sense of déjà vu.

The Hyuuga was turning red with every second.

"Kaede, Kaa-san misses you," Hinata said softly, feeling Kiba's eyes on her. She pointed to Miwa. "She's over there."

"No no no no." the girl said, shaking her head. "Kaa-san is here."

The Hyuuga stared, shell shocked at her.

"Leave," Kiba said.

"Kiba, please," Miwa started, moving forward.

"Leave. We don't need you here."

Kaede's mother turned her green eyes on Hinata.

"I said, _leave_." The Inuzuka pulled her by the arm and with the other hand, lugged her bags out all at once.

"Kaede," Hinata tried again. "Your mother is over there. She wants to see you."

The child didn't budge.

To be truthful, Hinata reckoned she didn't do anything. She just took care of her when she was sick, and played with her if she wanted to. But here Kaede was, sounding as if she had took her place as her mother.

"Kiba! Please, don't do this!"

The cop pushed her out, bags and all, and shut the door.

He turned, but remained where he was, behind the door as Miwa knocked and banged on it.

His brown orbs were on his child and the Hyuuga, both of whom were staring back at him, motionless.

The banging stopped after awhile, and he slid down the door. He was tired.

"Daddy," Kaede ran to him and slipped her arms round his neck.

"Do you," he asked her, closing his eyes. "Do you blame me?"

"No, daddy, no." she answered as his hand came up behind her back.

There was a slight movement and the Inuzuka opened his eyes. Hinata was squatted next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He held her gaze and nodded his head silently. Kiba released his daughter, and held out a hand towards Hinata.

Blushing, she took it and he pulled her in as well.

* * *

Kiba gets a little dramatic here, I think. Or maybe not. Halfway through this chapter, I thought it was a little cheesy as well. LOL. Epilogue coming soon. 


	11. Epilogue

A/N: I'm really sorry for writing such a super short epilogue, because I'm currently distracted by Jingas Meitel's The Ten Days Of Akatsuki. It's a crackfic, and you can't stop laughing when you read it. I apologise for forgetting to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. XD. Thanks for supporting me with all those reviews. I do not deserve that. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction all this while. A **big** thank you to everyone who gave me advice for The Cop and the Heiress as well. I appreciate that alot. :D

I kinda got inspired by jellybeans for this chapter. LOL.

**Disclaimer:** No, Naruto's not mine.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

It was definitely dirt, all right. Kiba winced behind his blindfold.

"What was _that_? Dirt?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah," Hinata's voice said above him. She giggled, and another giggle joined her as well.

"Oh, god." He muttered. But even if he had the vomit-flavored jellybean in his mouth now, he couldn't care less.

Hinata smiled at the blindfolded Inuzuka, who had his head in her lap.

"I'll give daddy a nice one now, okay?" Kaede sang as she patted her father.

"That would be great," Kiba replied, opening his mouth.

Kaede giggled and dropped a yellow one on his mouth.

"Safe," he said. "Buttered popcorn?"

"Yes," Hinata replied, smiling. She pushed away his blindfold and the Inuzuka untied it and declared, "I'm not gonna let you guys do this. Ever. That dirt jellybean was horrible,"

Kaede laughed just as Akamaru came barking, galloping straight at Kiba's back.

"Okay, so everyone's ganging up on me," Kiba said, brushing off Akamaru.

The dog barked.

The Inuzuka glanced at Hinata and she blushed. He wondered if she did that every time he looked at her (he wasn't as sensitive as his nose, really). Speaking of sensitive, he smelt something. Kiba sat up straight on the couch, and sniffed the air. Akamaru did the same as well.

"Smells good," he said. Hinata got up just as the alarm clock beeped.

"It's ready," Kaede said excitedly, as she followed Hinata eagerly.

"Is it okay?" Kaede asked, trying to peer through the oven door, which was a little too high for her.

Hinata felt warm breath near her ear, and realized that Kiba's hands were on either side of the countertop. Her breath caught.

"Hina, you should take it out," he said, leaning past her shoulder casually.

"Uh, yeah,"

She took out the cookies carefully (with oven mitts) and laid them on the table to cool.

"Ooh," Kaede said, observing them. "They look nice,"

"Wait for them to cool," Hinata said, smiling. Akamaru barked, and sniffed at them.

"This one is daddy," Kaede said, pointing to one of the cookies, shaped like a man. "This is Kaa-san, (the cookie with a bow and dress) Akamaru (the dog shaped one) and me (a miniature version of the Kaa-san cookie)," she declared, proudly. Kiba grinned and stole another glance at the Hyuuga, who had turned as red as the tattoos on his cheeks.

"Yeah. The Inuzuka family."

* * *

Thanks for reading, everybody. :D 


End file.
